tocfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is the main character in all canon Legend of Zelda games. He usually is seen saving Princess Zelda but in some games he adventures off into other lands where he has different objectives. Weapons Swords The main weapon Link uses is a sword but the type of sword varies from game to game. The most famous sword of Link's is the Master Sword which is found in many Zelda games. Other stronger swords can be found though such as the Biggoron's Sword or the Great Fairies Sword. Shields The main defense weapon used by Link is always a shield. In every game a shield is available. The most seen shields are the Wooden Shield, Hylian Shield, Mirror Shield or just plain shield. In many games Link has a choice if he wants a shield but in most he has to have one. Other Weapons There are many other weapons used by Link the most common being the Bow, Hookshot, Boomerang, Bombs, and many different types of magic. Some other weapons also may appear in only one or two games such as the Clawshot, Cane of Pacci, or the Dominion Rod. Link's Forms Bunny Link In A Link to the Past if Link goes into the Dark World without the Moon Pearl he will turn into a bunny which is supposed to show his true form. Transformation Masks In Majora's Mask Link can obtain 5 transformation masks which turn him into different races or sizes. The Deku Mask turns Link into a Deku, the Zora Mask into a Zora, the Goron Mask into a Goron, the Giant's Mask into a giant version of himself and the Fierce Deity mask will turn Link in to Oni Link. Wolf Link Wolf Link is the form that Link takes when he enters the Twilight in Twilight Princess. Link can do things such as dig, attack using his teeth, and use his senses while being a Wolf. Later, using the Shadow Crystal Link can turn into a wolf at any time. Dark Link Dark Link is not a character that Link can become but a shadow or opposite of Link. Dark Link first appeared in the Adventure of Link as the last boss and the guardian of the last temple. He also is in Ocarina of Time where he is a mini boss in the Water Temple that has the same amount of Hearts as Link has if Link has full hearts. Dark Link is also the main enemy and antagonist through most of Four Swords Adventures. His latest appearance is in the game Twilight Princess where he can be seen in a cutscene towards the middle of the game. His non canon appearances include being a playable costume and enemy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Link's Titles In many of the games Link is given names due to the things that he does. Such as Hero of Time and Hero of Winds. But in others like in Link's Awakening if he tries to steal anything from the store he is titled for the rest of the game Thief. Games The Legend of Zelda (NES) After Link finds himself in the middle of Hyrule he has to get a sword and go and find the 8 pieces of the Triforce. Then, he goes to Ganon's Lair where he defeats Ganon to save Princess Zelda Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link Four years after the events of the original Legend of Zelda Link finds out of the sleeping Zelda and id told by Impa that he must take the crystals and put them at the six palaces around Hyrule. Whilst this is happening Ganon's minions are trying to kill Link so they can sprinkle his blood across Ganon's corpse bringing the great king back alive. In the Temple of Courage at the end of the game Link must face his opposite side Dark Link so he can gain the Triforce of Courage and awaken the sleeping Zelda. A Link to the Past After Link helps Zelda escape from Hyrule Castle he must go find the three pendants so he can obtain the Master Sword and defeat Agahnim. After he gets it and goes to defeat Agahnim right before Agahnim dies he sends Link to the Dark World where Link must save the 7 trapped Maidens. Finally after he has found all of the Maidens Link must go to Ganon's Tower to defeat Agahnim when he finds out that Agahnim was being controlled by Ganon. Link follows Ganon into the Pyramid of Power where Link eventually defeats Ganon. Link's Awakening After Links ship becomes shipwrecked in a storm Link finds himself on Koholint Island. Link then finds out that he must gain all of the instruments of the sirens so that he can awaken the Wind Fish, destroy the Nightmare and leave the island. Ocarina of Time Link a boy living in Kokiri Forest is told by the Deku Tree in his dying words that he must go see the Princess of Hyrule then gives Link the Spiritual Stone of Forest. Link travels and talks to the Princes to find out that he must find the 3 Spiritual Stones. Right when Link finds the Spiritual Stones Ganondorf starts his siege on Hyrule. Link runs to the Temple of Time with the Ocarina of Time that Zelda gives to him to unlock the door. When he does this he lets Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm where he makes the Triforce split into 3 pieces. Link then wakes up 7 years later and finds out that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule. Link then goes to find the six sages so he can enter Ganon's Castle and defeat Ganondorf. Majora's Mask After the events of Ocarina of Time, Link is traveling through the Lost Woods when he is attacked by the Skull Kid who is wearing a large purple mask. Link then chasing the Skull Kid is turned into a Deku Scrub. Then after a series of events Link ends up in Clock Town where the Skull Kid is hiding on the roof of the Clock. Link has to get up their before the end of the third Day or the Happy Mask Salesman will leave but he makes it and Link shoots the Skull Kid and grabs the Ocarina of Time that the Skull Kid stole from him. Link then uses it to go back in time so he can get the Happy Mask Salesman to turn him back into human. Link now a human figures out that he must save the 4 giants from the curses the Skull Kid had put on them. He does this and then calls the giants to the Clock Tower right before the moon would have fallen onto Termina. The evil spirit in the Mask that the Skull Kid was wearing lets go of the Skull Kid and goes into the Moon. Link follows it into the moon and then has to face the mask in its three demented forms. Link eventually defeats the mask and saves Termina. Oracles In the Oracle games, Link is taken away from the land of Hyrule and thrust into two new lands named Labrynna and Holodrum. There, he meets Din and Nayru, two oracles. The lands seem peaceful until the oracles are kidnapped and the lands are plunged into chaos. It is up to Link to rescue Din and Nayru and restore balance to the passage of time in Oracle of Ages and to restore the passing of the four seasons in Oracle of Seasons. Four Swords After Vaati breaks the seal on the Four Sword and kidnaps Princess Zelda. Link must split into four people and go find the 3 silver keys so he can enter Vaati's Castle. The Links enter the castle and eventually get to and defeat Vaati and save Hyrule. The Wind Waker When Link's sister, Aryll, is kidnapped by a large bird, he sets off with a gaggle of pirates to rescue her. Link goes through many dungeons to gain the Master Sword and to bring its power back. Link soon becomes encompassed in a battle for the future of the world with Ganondorf, the man gifted with the Triforce of Power whom Link's ancestor defeated centuries ago. Four Swords Adventure After the events of Four Swords the Four Sword and Vaati are locked in the four swords resting place. A couple years later Zelda feels a difference in the power holding Vaati away and gets the maidens and Link together to check it out. When they open the door to the sanctuary Dark Link kidnaps the Maidens and Zelda. Link pulls the Four Sword to try and stop Dark Link releasing Vaati. Link then must go save the Maidens from the Dark Links who are being controlled by Vaati. But in the end after Vaati is defeated Link figures out that Dark Link was actually controlled by Ganon. Link defeats Ganon and saves Princess Zelda. The Minish Cap After Vaati take control of the King of Hyrule and destroys the Picori Blade Link must reforge the blade and infuse it with the four elements so that he can defeat Vaati. Along the way he meets a Picori transformed into a green hat named Ezlo. Ezlo lets Link travel between the size of a Hylian and a Picori. Twilight Princess Link a farm boy is thrown into the world of Twilight after Zant's minions try to take over Ordon Village. Link turned into a wolf in the Twilight Realm meets a Twili named Midna who helps Link through his journey. Link and Midna venture through Hyrule collecting the Fused Shadows until Zant appears and takes them and hurting Midna. Link then taking Midna to Princess Zelda heals her and they go to find the Master Sword. Then they went and gathered the pieces of the Mirror of Twilight and went to the Twilight Realm and defeated Zant. When they get back to Hyrule they know their is only one force that Link must stop to end this War. That is Ganon. Link goes and defeats Ganondorf in an epic battle including a puppet fight with Zelda, fighting Ganon, fighting Ganondorf on Horseback and finally fighting Ganondorf in a blade duel. Phantom Hourglass After Link falls into the Ghost Ship and then into the world of the Ocean King and Tetra gets kidnapped by the Ghost Ship. Link finds out he must find the fairies of courage, power and wisdom so he can find the Ghost Ship again. Link after defeating the boss on the Ghost Ship finds out that Tetra has been turned to stone. Later he finds out that this is Bellum's doing and that the only way to save Tetra is to collecting the three stones of Crimsonine, Azurine and Aquanine. After defeating Bellum and saving Tetra Bellum comes back to life and takes the Ghost Ship. Link destroying the Ghost Ship and going to defeat Bellum is stopped when Bellum takes Linebeck and turns him into an enemy. Link defeating Bellum finally and saving Linebeck sees the Ocean King's true form as a whale. Link and Tetra finally back on the boat find out that it had only been an hour since they fell into the Ghost Ship. Link's Crossbow Training After the events of Twilight Princess minions of Ganondorf still roamed Hyrule. In an effort to exterminate them Link set out to rid Hyrule of them. First, Link get a Crossbow which he uses in Target Practice until he thinks he is good enough to defeat enemies. In the end Link must defeat the final monster Stallord. Cameos Super Smash Bros. Series Since the beginning of the Super Smash Bros. first game Link has been a playable character. His usual attacks are his sword, boomerang, bow, spin attack and bombs. In the newest installment in the series Toon Link (Windwaker/Phantom Hourglass Link) has been an unlockable character. Soul Calibur II In Soul Calibur II Link is a playable guest character in the Gamecube installment. Link uses such weapons as the Master Sword, Biggoron Sword and the Bug Catching Net. Donkey Kong Country Series In Donkey Kong Country 2 and 3 he is mentioned as having the High Score in a mini game. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Link can be seen sleeping in a bed in the Rose Town's Inn. Final Fantasy Series In the original Final Fantasy Link's name can be read on a tombstone in Elfland. In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance & Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift the player can get an identical copy to the Master Sword called the Master Sword. Kirby Series In the Kirby series when Kirby gains the sword wielding ability he also gets Link's green hat. World of Warcraft A gnome named Linken can be found during a quest wearing Link's clothes and saying lines from the original Zelda such as "Its a secret to everyone." Shining Soul II The Master Sword is an available item in this game. F1 Race At the end of the course 5 Link's are waiting at the finish line. Tetris Series In the NES version of Tetris, when the player completes a B-Type game at level 9 or higher famous Nintendo Characters will come on screen including Link with his Ocarina. In the DS version of Tetris their is a game mode dedicated to Link and the Zelda series. Animal Crossing Series In Animal Crossing: Wild World their is a conversation with a towns person talking about a person in green defeating enemies with his Magical Boomerang. In Animal Crossing: City Folk Link's clothes can be bought from Tom Nook's Store. They are labeled the Hero's Cap and Hero's Clothes. Category:Characters